Tales of Naruto Uzumaki: Assassins Creed
by TheFoxDragon
Summary: Naruto's father comes from of a long line of assassins and pirates, with the boys grandfather Edward Kenway being the first of both. Now with his father being killed by the Templars, Naruto must take upon the mantle of a pirate an a assassin. Naruto/Small Harem. M for language, sexual content, and violence.


**Hey guys sorry for the month long wait... what it was a year and a few months, well shit. Anyway sorry about the hiatus (or however you spell it), the reason I was gone was after reading my story I found that I was lacking in a few key elements. But if you, my loyal min... I mean fans like this idea, or if you want me to start putting out chapters for the Beast Within, just review and show me and my stories some love. Now on to the chapter.**

Prologue

The year is 1713 and the elemental islands are in a state of peace since the third Great Ninja War. Since the war the only way many people traded and brought things around the continents and countries was by ship travel. Many battles and lives were taken on these foul waters that connected these people. Not to mention the notorious pirates that had banded together to create their own army, and not to mention many missing nin that were scattered across the countries. Anyways, as our story starts we focus on the fire country, home of the major port, Konoha.

We come upon our young protagonist, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, as he looked over the city on top of his fathers head, 'I wish you where here dad.' the younger Uzumaki mumbled to himself. His father was on an exposition, as a request from water country and the civilian council, he and a few trusted Anbu had taken a ship off the island and now he was stuck with his mother and sister. 'How wonderful' the blond thought sarcastically.

It wasn't that he hated them, that was far from it, he loved them both, it was just that his mother was over protective, way over protective, and his sister was concerned about to things, his safety and mens reproductive organs. However the young clan heir saw that the sun was setting and groaned slightly. The shaggy blond got up from his sotting position and crouch walked to the tip of one of the bangs of his fathers statue and performed a leap of faith before landing in a pile of leaves and walking out fine. "Mom's gonna have a cow when I get home.

**Ten Minutes Later**

"Where the hell were you." His mother scolded him as he walked up stairs to his room.

"I was just on dads head, you know taking in the view." The boy muttered which didn't go unheard of from his mother, as she seemed to cool down for a few seconds, however his sister ruined any chances of him not having to explain himself.

"What were you doing up there anyway." Naruto glared at his sister as she poked her head out of her room. Kushina raised an eyebrow but tilted her head to persuade her son to add on. "Yes Naruto, just what were you doing up there?" Said person glared at his sibling for pushing the topic forward.

The young boy looked for a way to escape he wrath of his mother but felt Kushina's eye boring into the back of his head, forcing him to answer. "I (sigh) was thinking about dad and his journeys and then I might of jumped off of dads head." The teen quickly covered his ears before his mother's yelling destroyed his sensitive hearing. The blonde ignored Kushina's yells and closed the door to his room, but not before seeing the smirk on his sister's face.

Naruto quickly locked the door before opening the wall behind his bookcase as he walked down to what he was using as a makeshift base of operations. He then walked into a makeshift library and opened a crate a containing an assassin's robe. Naruto put the robe down before taking out a map and two silver wrist gauntlets decorated with a skull and crossbones in the center.

"Dammit Dad." The blond enigma mumbled to himself. With no more words he then put on one of the bracers on and with a flick of the wrist a small but sturdy blade extended out. One thing that the women of his house hold didn't know was that Minato had taught his son in to the way of the assassins however he always wanted it to be his second option. Most of all his father would rather have him take on the family business as a pirate.

The boy looked up at the portrait of his grandfather, Edward Kenway, who was the first assassin and pirate at the same time. However his mothers voice rang out from his room.

"Naruto dinners ready!" He could hear the cheerfulness in her voice and it somewhat angered him, but he ignored it.

**20 minutes later**

After a very uneventful meal, Naruto decided to watch some T.V, his mother and sister going to their respective rooms. 'Natsumi is probably masterbating to pictures of Itachi and Kushina is probably drowning out her current boredness with soap operas.' That was something that really irked him, ever since Minato left, they've been constantly complaining for a man in the house and someone to listen to their problems, all the while he, the only other male in the household, had to sit there and listen to it.

"Breaking News!" That got his attention. "A man has taken the Forbidden Scroll and Anbu are already inbound to his location but we fear it might be to late." Now that got his attention. He snuck up stairs quietly, mentally face palming as he heard Natsumi moaning her ass off, moving to the assassins den quickly and opened the chest. He slowly pulled out the tailored assassins robes that was in there.

Without hesitation, he put the ancient tailored garbs on (Edward Kenway's robes) and climbed to the roof the the building. Looking out upon the village, the young man said the six words that his creed lived by. "Nothing is true, Everything is permitted!", and with those final words he went out for his first target.

**Short I know but I had written this on my IPod and this is just an idea. Also let it be know that Beast Within is not abandoned but only stopped till I get my drive back, or if you hold me at gunpoint forcing me to write more, your choice.**


End file.
